


Home Is Where The Spark Is

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity





	Home Is Where The Spark Is

Being alive felt…surreal. It was uncomfortable and disorienting, and it was getting tiresome having to explain to everyone the same story over and over. It didn’t quite feel real, even though he knew it was. But every so often he’d find himself startled when someone would touch him or start talking to him.

Bumblebee only felt solace in Starscream’s company.

He was getting tired of explaining _that_ to other people too.

And he found himself particularly agitated when they would get that pitying look on their faces. Nodding as if they understood; which they didn’t.

Because it’s easier to hate Starscream than actually get to know him, to only look at everything terrible he’s done instead of why he did it.

…

A soft whack on the back of his head shook Bee from his brooding and he looked over at Starscream who squinted at him.

Starscream straightened his wings back out, “That expression doesn’t suit you.”

Bee chuckled, a small but noticeable quirk to his lips, “Sorry, I suppose glowering is _you’re thing_ isn’t it?”

Starscream glared a moment before huffing and rolling his optics. Silence lingered for a moment, but it was easy to tell Starscream was searching for words.

“Why do you come here?” he asked finally, with an air of suspicion poorly concealing genuine curiosity, “I figured you would have been thrilled to not have to deal with me anymore.”

Bumblebee didn’t miss a beat with his answer, “Because I like you.”

Starscream stared at him, startled, and Bee suddenly felt nervous about the admission so he looked away.

He jumped slightly when Starscream was suddenly flush against his side, clawed hand upturned. Bumblebee smiled fully then, and laced his digits with Starscream’s.

“I think there’s something to be said for your poor judgement. But I won’t complain.” Starscream murmured nonchalantly.

Bumblebee leaned into Starscream’s side, relishing being able to touch the other mech at all, and thought to himself…

_So this is what home feels like._


End file.
